Spirits of War
by strayflame
Summary: Team Urameshi and friends have been kidnapped and transported to a world known as Felius Repta, just in time to fight in a war that has been lasting for over four years. OC's included...
1. An Unwanted Visitor

Spirits of War

Chapter 1

An Unwanted Visitor

It was an average Friday, sunny and boring. Sky was blue, roads were full of gusty winds, and sidewalks were calm with only small tramplings of busy feet. Looking out the window of a classroom staring at the beautiful day was enough to make Yusuke Urameshi sick. Times have been relatively quiet since the Dark Tournament. Aside from no action, other than beating local school bullies blue in the face, Yusuke forced himself to actually attend class, something he regreted dearly. But since he promised Kayko he would _try _to be be a good student, Yusuke _tried_ his best, Unfortunately, Yusuke had a short attention span when it came to school. As soon as lunch came around, he headed for the rooftop of the school and decided to take his afternoon nap, a _long_ nap.

Kayko was running all around the school looking for anyone that may have been unconscience. She thought that Yusuke may have broken his promise of being a good student. Kayko then thought of the rooftop. _He is most likely sleeping again,_ she thought to herself. _Well, at least he hasn't picked a fight...yet..._ After ascending the staircase, Kayko turned the corner and walked through the small, narrow hallway toward the door that led out onto the rooftop. Immediately after turning the doorknob, she could already hear Yusuke snoring away. _Ten minutes until class starts. That should be enough time for me to drag him downstairs to class. _Bending down to Yusuke's head, she whispered...

KAYKO: _Yusuke...Yussssukkeeeeeee..._

Yusuke groaned in his sleep. He responded...

YUSUKE: Whaaaaaaa? No, mom, I want the red one...**snore**

Kayko tried not to laugh. But she could not help herself. She burst out laughing and caused Yusuke to wake up. Yusuke looked around in embarrassment. Although, he was relieved to see that only Kayko was there and not, say, Kuwabara.

YUSUKE: _Hi, Kayko._ **yawn** What time is it?

KAYKO: Time to get your lazy-self to class. We have less than five minutes!

YUSUKE: Don't sweat it. Geometry is last period. The teacher doesn't care if we're late. He doesn't even care if we're present. **yawn** I'm going back to sleep.

KAYKO: Yusuke! You already forgot your promise! Ugh, sometimes you are so irresponsible!

Looking at her watch, Kayko noticed they had two minutes to get to class. Instead of trying to convince Yusuke to go to class, she picked him up by his ear and literally dragged him down the stairs and through the hallway, with Yusuke yelping and hollaring all along the way. Miraculously, they made it to class on time. _That's the last time I let Yusuke leave lunch early, _Kayko angrily mumbled to herself. Yusuke sat down, folded his arms on his desk, and propped his head on them, getting ready to continue his nap. _I never shoulda made that promise. Me? A good student? Yeah, that'll be the day when Hiei and Kuwabara become friends, _he grumbled.

Before dozing, he turned his head to stare out the closed window. Then something caught his eye. He squinted his eyes to make out what seemed to be some kind of bird with huge wings. As it flew closer to the school, he could make out a long tail, large ears, and what seemed to be bat wings.

YUSUKE: _What the? Could that be_...A DEMON!

TEACHER: Demon, Mr. Urameshi? Are you daydreaming again? Pay attention or I'll send you to Mr. Takenaka's office...again.

YUSUKE: Huh? Oh...Yes sir...

The class gave a low chuckle and went back to studying. Kayko looked over at Yusuke, wondering why he exclaimed "demon". _He's probably thinking about fighting again. Well I'll make sure he goes directly home after school. _Yusuke looked back out at the window but could no longer see the demon. He was excited, however, thinking that he would finally get some action in his dull life. _Wonder what it's doing here, _he thought. _Hope it lands close to the school. I might be able to catch up to it and have some fun!. _Yusuke had a huge grin on his face. Kayko noticed and gave a sigh. She knew what he was thinking. _I guess I'll have to call my mom and tell her I''ll be home late again. Honestly, I feel like his babysitter sometimes._

School let out. All the students left like lightning, excited that it was Friday. Yusuke took his normal route home. He crossed the street and headed southward toward downtown. He was looking for the demon he saw from school. Little did he know, Kayko was hot on his trail. She followed him everywhere and kept up every step of the way. Yusuke turned into a street alley. Kayko was a little nervous about alleyways, but she followed anyway. Yusuke stopped for a bit to look around. He sat down on an old crate and focused on the sky, hoping to see the demon fly over. Kayko hid behind a stack of crates, keeping watch on Yusuke.

YUSUKE: Darn it! Where could it be? I'm pretty sure it was heading this way when I saw it at school. **sigh** Well, if it's out to kill me, it'll find me first.

KUWABARA: Who will find you first?

Startled by Kuwabara's sudden entrance, Yusuke fell off the crate, nearly hitting his head on a garbage can.

YUSUKE: Kuwabara! What are you doing here! Don't you live in another alleyway?

KUWABARA: Very funny, mister "good student". For your information I'm looking for a de-- Hey! I asked you first!

YUSUKE: **small chuckle** I'm looking for a demon I saw at school. It was heading this way I think so I thought that maybe it wanted to chat with me. So what are you doing here? Shopping?

KUWABARA: Yeah, whatever, Urameshi. I saw the demon, too. The one with those bat wings? I was bored at school and no bullies from other schools wanted to visit me. So I figured I could get some fun today after school.

YUSUKE: Me, too. Now that school's out, I can finally be myself instead of "Mister Good Student".

KUWABARA: Man, Kayko's been keeping tabs on ya for a while. Ha! Yusuke has his girlfriend as a babysitter!

Kayko was offended by Kuwabara's statement and accidently shouted out...

KAYKO: Oh be quiet, Kuwabara! **gasp**

YUSUKE: It's all right, Kayko . I knew you were there the whole time. I could feel your spirit energy.

KUWABARA: **smirked to Yusuke** No, you didn't.

Yusuke replied with a fist to Kuwabara's head, knocking him on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Kayko came out from behind the crates. She gave a funny look to Kuwabara as he was getting up off the ground. Kayko turned to Yusuke and asked him...

KAYKO: So...you are looking for a demon? What happened to being a good student?

YUSUKE: You said to be good in _school. _You didn't mention _anything_ about being good after school.

KUWABARA: **rubbing his head from Yusuke's mini attack** Hehe, nice loop hole, Yusuke.

KAYKO: sigh Yusuke, why can't you just put aside fighting for once in your life and concentrate on other things? Like school for instance? Or helping your mother or getting home on time? I'm tired of following you everywhere and being suspicious.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara who was still checking to see if his head was bleeding. He looked back at Kayko . She had on her angry face. Yusuke knew just what to say...

YUSUKE: Well...don't be suspicious and don't follow me. It's as simple as that!

This time Yusuke took a fist to his head from Kayko .

KAYKO: Yusuke!

While the three were busy yelling and bapping each other, a shadow crept up the wall just opposite to the students. Kuwabara was the first to notice...

KUWABARA: **pointing at the shadow** Hey, uh, Yusuke?

YUSUKE: **holding his arms over his head in case Kayko decided to punch him again** Yeah, what?

KUWABARA: Who's shadow is that?

YUSUKE: **looking at the wall** What shadow? There shouldn't be a shadow there anyway. The sun is facing us. I did hit you pretty hard. **smirking** You're just seeing things.

KAYKO: No, Yusuke. He's right. Look!

The shadow was moving what looked like a tail. The shadow itself was the same height as Yusuke. What stirred the three most was the fact that the "eyes" of the shadow were glowing a deep navy blue color. The shadow moved slowly along the wall until it reached the corner, where it began to take on a solid form. Kuwabara took a step back; Kayko stood behind Yusuke; Yusuke took aim with his finger, ready to fire his Spirit Gun if necessary...

KAYKO: **in a frightened voice** What is that thing?

KUWABARA: **now standing next to Yusuke, pulling out his Spirit Sword** That must be the demon. **addressing the solid figure** All right, you! Get ready to be pummelled!

YUSUKE: Yeah, I'm sure it's _real_ scared now.

KUWABARA: Hey I'm just trying to get psyched up! I haven't beaten anyone in a long time.

KAYKO: Um, could you two stop arguing and pay attention to the creepy monst--AHH!

The figure was now completely solid. It had on a black cloak. Eeverything was completely covered except for its black tail. The tail was twitching, similar to how a cat's tail moves when the cat is angry. The red and black fur on the tip of its tail blended into each other as the tail swished back and forth faster and faster.

A few minutes passed by. No one moved or said anything. Yusuke was starting to get goosebumps because of Kayko's trembling. Kuwabara was about to put out his sword since he was wasting his energy by not using it. But Yusuke told him to keep it out in case the figure tried to pull something on them...

YUSUKE: All right. Since no one is doing anything, I'll make the first move. addressing the figure It's your lucky day! You're the first demon today to have your face messed up. You should be honored!

With that Yusuke cried out "SPIRIT GUN!" A huge ball of energy gathered at the tip of Yusuke's finger and was shot instantly at the figure. The gunshot went straight through the figure and blew up a good chunk of the wall behind it...

KUWABARA: Oh man! What just happened? It went right through!

KAYKO: **uncovering her ears from the blast** Did you hit it?

YUSUKE: Darn! That's no demon! It must be a ghost.

KUWABARA: Man, I hate ghosts...

KAYKO: If that's a ghost, then why does it have dust on it? **points to the dirt on the cloak from the blast**

YUSUKE: Good point..Ok, then it's a demon. A really...weird...demon.

The figure blew the dust off its shoulder. It stepped forward. Its eyes glowed even brighter. The figure's left arm made its way out of the cloak. Four extended claws were open to the three. The longest claw glowed a bright violet color...

KUWABARA: Wh-what's it doing?

KAYKO: **in a worried tone** _Yusuke_...

YUSUKE: KAYKO! RUN!

At that, Kayko ran out of the alley way. At the same time, just as she was turning the corner, the figure aimed its claw in Kayko's direction and a ball of dark energy formed in its palm. It was shot at Kayko, nearly hitting her, when Yusuke jumped in the way and took the hit. Kayko made her way around the corner. She turned to see Yusuke on the ground, stunned. His clothes were ripped, but his flesh was not cut. Kayko fled the scene, running to get help. Kuwabara knelt down to check Yusuke...

KUWABARA: Urameshi!

YUSUKE: ...

KUWABARA: Come on! Get up! **shoving Yusuke's shoulder** Wake up! **turning to the figure, fist clenched** You'll pay for that!

Kuwabara pulled out another spirit sword. He stood up and was ready to charge when the figure shot a blast at him, knocking Kuwabara to the ground just a little farther away from Yusuke. The figure walked over to the two boys. It then focused its attention on the wall it had first appeared on. Its claw faced the wall. The violet glow opened a portal, where one could see a desert on the other side. The figure picked up Yusuke and threw him into the portal. Kuwabara was then hurled through after Yusuke. Finally, the figure closed the hole and faced in the direction of where Kayko ran. Its eyes no longer glowed. It jumped onto the rooftop and overlooked the roads. Some of the hood was pulled back to reveal a large ear, which had a striking resemblance to its wings. The ear moved back and forth, trying to pick up Kayko's footsteps. Then it stopped twitching. Kayko had been pinpointed. The figure opened the back of the cloak. Two small, black, bat wings "grew" from inbetween the scapulas (shoulder blades). They continued to grow until they were each about four feet long. The wings flapped hard and fast. The figure jumped high into the air and took flight, directly toward Kayko.

End chapter 1


	2. An Attempt to Rescue

Spirits of War

Chapter 2

An Attempt to Rescue

Kayko ran as fast as she could toward home. Suddenly she stopped...

KAYKO: **panting** Wait...a minute...**takes a deep breath and exhales slowly** What...if that demon...is following me?

Kayko looked back to see if the creature was behind her. She saw nothing. But to be safe, she took a different route and headed toward Kurama's home. _I hope he's home. He may be the only one who can help us right now,_she thought as she ran faster and faster down the sidewalk. Dusk was nearly over and night was approaching quickly.

Kayko had reached Kurama's house. It was very dark. Her only light was the lamp out front in the yard. Kurama had gone to bed early because of his long day at school. Kayko ran up to the door, nearly stumbling on the one concrete step. She banged on the door as hard as she could. She felt bad for waking him up, but it was an extreme emergency. No one answered for a little while. Finally, Kurama came to the door. He switched on the outside light. He could hardly see with sleep in his eyes. But he knew Kayko was troubled just by sensing her spirit energy...

KAYKO: Kurama! Kurama! **tugging on Kurama's sleeve** You have to come help! Quick, quick!

KURAMA: **while being yanked by Kayko** Help--who--oo?

KAYKO: Yusuke! Kuwabara! They're in trouble!

Kayko paid no attention to Kurama. She continued to pull on his sleeve, not taking the time to notice that he was in his night clothes. She was trying to drag him up the driveway when Kurama took her by the arm...

KURAMA: Wait, hold on! What happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara? Wait, scratch that. Let me put on some proper clothing on first.

KAYKO: There's no time to change! Kurama--!

Kurama had already run into the house to change into a pair of jeans and shoes. Kayko ran back into the house to drag Kurama back out. But Kurama was changing in his room at the moment. Kayko ran to his bedroom and, without thinking, flung the door wide open. Luckily Kurama had his pants on _before_ she came in...

KAYKO: **blushing** Oh sorry! Ok you're changed now let's go before it's too late!

KURAMA: Ok, ok! Let me get my shoes!

They both ran out of the house. Kurama followed Kayko the same way she had come. On the way, Kayko explained the situation. Kurama also wondered why the creature had shown up. Before he could ask Kayko's opinion, they arrived in the alley way where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. But there was a problem...

KAYKO: Oh no! **horrible thoughts run through her head**

KURAMA: Well, where are they? **walking around, checking behind the crates and dumpster** Were they not here?

KAYKO: **tears running down her face** YUSUKE! Kuwabara! **low crakled whisper** What happened to you...?

Kurama bent down to try to comfort Kayko...

KURAMA: It's all right. We'll find them. I'm sure they got away somehow. **wipes Kayko's tears away, smiling** Listen to me, Kayko..._We will find them_.

Kayko looked into Kurama's soft eyes. She felt a little comforted. She knodded and stood up, clinging to Kurama's jacket.Just then, a crate fell over and landed on the dumpster that Kayko hid behind earlier. Both Kayko and Kurama jumped. Kayko almost fainted; her heart was racing, which made it hard for Kurama to sense if there was other spirit energy around them...

KURAMA: Kayko...try to relax. I can't sense another prescence with your heart beating that fast.

KAYKO: **takes slow, deep breaths**

Another crate fell. This time it fell directly onto the ground, so it didn't frighten anyone too much. Kurama took out a rose which he conveniently kept in his jacket. At last, he found the third prescence. The rose changed into Kurama's Rose Whip, which was not as strong as it would normally be because Kurama never took it out of the pocket (for Kurama never used this particular rose in this jacket).

But the dying whip didn't worry Kurama at all. Kayko clenched her hands tighter and tighter to Kurama's sleeve. Her hands were making there way to Kurama's arm, making it hard for Kurama to attack if he needed to. For a moment there was silence. Kurama grew more alert every passing second. There was no light for him to see, so concentration was very important. Kayko was spazing out. Her heart was racing again. She could feel her heart making its way up to her throat. She grapsed Kurama's arm as though she was falling off a cliff. Because of Kayko's clenching, Kurama switched his Rose Whip over to his other hand, which didn't really make any difference, since he needed both his hands and mobility. Kayko couldn't take it anymore. She was either going to scream or faint...

KAYKO: **trying to whisper to Kurama** _Is it here?_

KURAMA: I can't feel anything. Its spirit energy has disappeared. This demon is very good at cloaking. **squinting his eyes, trying to make out objects in the dark** I don't think it is here anymore.

KAYKO: Then why do I have a really bad feeling? **breathing hard** I think I'm going to scream...

KURAMA: **quickly puts his hand over Kayko's mouth** No, don't! Try to stay quiet. I need to listen so that I can pinpoint its location.

Just as Kurama removed his hand from her mouth, Kayko fainted...

KURAMA: Kayko? Kayko! **kneels down to prop up Kayko** Kayko? Are you all right? **shakes her a bit**

Suddenly a purplish light was emmitting out of no where. Kurama could barely make out what seemed to be a hooded figure. The light came closer to him. Kurama laid Kayko gently on the ground and picked up his whip. The light stopped moving. Kurama had an urge to attack right then, but he restrained himself by speaking to the creature...

KURAMA: Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?

The creature did not reply...

KURAMA: Answer me! Where are they!

The purplish light went out. It was replaced by the creature's glowing navy blue eyes. Kurama was startled. He had plenty of experience with glowing eyes; they usually meant even more traouble. Without warning, Kurama pulled his arm back and flung the whip right at the glowing eyes. But his attack was cut short. The whip was caught by the creature, who had yanked the weapon and, in turn, Kurama. Kurama could not see where he was going. He put his free arm in front of his head for protection. The whip slipped out of his other hand, causing him to spin around quickly and uncontrollably. He spun right up against the wall with his shoulder breaking his spin. Kurama let out a cry of immense pain, and then fell to the ground, his shoulder aching tremendously.

The creature emmitted the light once more. It opened the same portal into which he threw Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama was about to pass out from his pain. He asked again...

KURAMA: Where...are Yusuke and Kuwa--ba--

Kurama was out cold. The creature picked him up and tossed him into the portal. The creature gave one final glance at Kayko and then morphed into its shadowy form. The portal closed. Kayko was lying on the ground, alone.

End chapter 2


	3. Golden Sand of the Goane Desert

Spirits of War

Chapter 3

Golden Sand of the Goane Desert

Kurama awoke with sand in his face. There were harsh gusts of wind blowing in every direction. Kurama wiped his face to get the sand out of his eyes, but he could not, for the wind was blowing more sand into his eyes and mouth. It hurt him to move his arm. It was still in pain from his encounter with the creature. He could move it some, but not enough to lift it up completely. Kurama stood up only to be knocked down again by the heavy gusts of wind. He fell back into the sand landing on his side (without the hurt shoulder). He couldn't see anything with sand blowing in his face. Although, the wind did help keep him somewhat cool from the blistering heat. There was no shelter of rocks or trees around for a few miles. Kurama thought of trying to find shelter from the winds and sun, but he knew he would never make it in his condition.

Kurama turned himself onto his stomach to keep from facing the sun. He maneuvered himself to get his jacket off. He tied his jacket to his head and left the back part loose. He flapped it over his face, just to keep the wind from blowing sand into his eyes and mouth. The heat from the sun didn't do any justice for his back, though. He had on his tank top shirt that he was wearing when Kayko called for him. His shoulders were getting sunburned very qucikly. Kurama was suffering from the heat. He eventually got the sand out of his eyes and looked out into the distance. To his surprise he saw someone...

KURAMA: **in a low vioce, eyes half open** ...What is that?...Is that...Kayko...?

Kurama saw Kayko walking toward him. She was still in her school uniform. Her blue skirt was blowing rapidly and her hair was flying up everywhere. She came to Kurama and offered her hand to help him stand up. Kurama was speechless. He finally moved his hand over to hers. He took her hand, but something happened. His hand fell onto the ground. Kayko had disappeared. Kurama shook his head. The wind blew more sand into his eyes and he was temporarily blinded. He was waving his arm and crying out for kayko's help...

KURAMA: **in a helpless voice** Kayko..! **trying to open eyes** Kayko...!

But she wasn't there...

KURAMA: **low whisper**..._Kayko_...

Kurama dropped his head into the sand. He was tired, near exhaustion. The wind blew more and more sand over his body. His exposed skin was red and slightly peeling. Scavenger birds were pecking at his clothing and flesh, making tiny rips in his skin.

Then a huge gust came and blew the birds into the sky, forcing them to fly away. The gust also blew away most of the sand that was covering Kurama. The loose part of the jacket flopped over his head and onto his back, which was still face down in the sand. This made it hard for Kurama to breath. A good lot of it blew into Kurama's mouth, which made him wake up and cough sand. At least he was conscience now. Coughing took up what little energy he had left. He plopped back down onto the ground and stared out into the distance. Again, he saw something that looked like a person walking to him. _Aww, it's just another mirage, _he mumbled. The mirage came over to Kurama and picked him up. Kurama was being carried away. But he was so tired that he just went along with it, letting his mind play its tricks on him. There was a sudden droop along the way. Kurama almost fell into he sand until he was caught and repositioned. By this time, Kurama was convinced that whoever was carrying him was not a mirage, but his savior.

About an hour had passed before the two had reached a small shelter of rocks. The stones were shaped in a way that they hung over each other, providing a "roofing" to keep the sun's rays from shining through. It was almost like a tunnel. Kurama was carried a few steps through the small winding pathway until a dead end was reached. It was a small and narrow den made of sand and rock, but it was enough to keep the wind out. Kurama was propped up against a flat, slanted rock. His shoulder was wrapped firmly with a cloth material. His cuts were wiped with the same material to get some of the sand out. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to get all of the sand out. Finally, his face was wiped and he could now breathe better without all of the sand. Kurama was still too tired to speak, but he _could _hear voices speaking to him...

YUSUKE: Hey! It's Kurama! Boy, do you ever look rough.

KUWABARA: I'm glad you're ok, Kurama. Well, moslty ok.

KURAMA:**having gathered enough strength to speak** ...Yusuke..and Kuwabara...how did you--

Kurama was cut short in his reply...

HIEI: Don't speak. Save your strength.

KURAMA: Hiei? **trying to open his eyes** You're here, too?

KUWABARA: **laughing** Yeah, Hiei was the first one to get thrown out here! I guess he was the easiest to pick on!

HIEI: **gives Kuwabara the "evil eye", throws a small rock at Kuwabara's head, thinks to himself** ..._One day, I'm going to kill him..._

YUSUKE: **addressing Kurama** I wanna ask you how you got here, but judging by all of our stories, I'm guessing you have the same case?

KURAMA: **now fully conscience** Most likely.How exactly did you end up here?

Yusuke explained how he and Kuwabara were beaten and thrown into the portal. He also explained how Hiei was stunned and tried to put up a fight with the creature. But he was too paralyzed to fight back with full force, and was then shoved into the portal...

KURAMA: So it was Hiei who found me in the desert. You used your jagan eye to find me, didn't you, Hiei?

HIEI: Right. **folds what is left of his black coat**

KURAMA: **notices the coat, then his arm** Thanks, Hiei.

HIEI: Hn...

KURAMA: So how long have you all been here?

YUSUKE: I dunno. It seems it's been a few hours for me and Kuwabara.

KUWABARA: **scratching his head** More like days to me.

KURAMA: **looking down at his feet** I thought I saw Kayko in the desert. I hope she's all right.

YUSUKE: **jumps up at Kurama's words** Kayko! What happened! Did that thing get her!

KURAMA: Calm down, Yusuke. She came to my house very late. She explained to me what she saw and led me to that alley way. But it was dark, so I couldn't see the demon. It was cloaking its energy so I couldn't sense it either. Kayko fainted out of fear before the demon finally showed. **sighs** I should have taken her home right away, but--

YUSUKE: **springs over to Kurama, taking him by the collar, holds up his fist** You left her there alone!

KUWABARA: **grabbing Yusuke by his collar, holding Yusuke's fist** Yusuke! That's Kurama you're about to pound. He's our friend, remember?

HIEI: **chuckles, in a low voice** Human affection...pathetic...

YUSUKE: **turns to Hiei** You got something to say, three-eyes!

Hiei and Yusuke were staring each other down. Kurama was still being held by his collar and trying to undo Yusuke's tight fist. Kuwabara practically had Yusuke in a head-lock to keep him from punching Hiei. Hiei just sat there squinting his eyes at Yusuke, his sword ready to make a few heads roll.

Their quarrel was interrupted by what sounded like thunder. Everyone looked in the same direction. The sound was getting louder and vibrations could be felt through the ground. Hiei looked with his jagan to see what was coming...

YUSUKE: What do you see?

HIEI: **in an uneasy tone** A sand storm.

Just then, the storm hit them. There were dust tornadoes everywhere. One of the tornadoes ran right through the stone shelter, tossing the stones and the gang up into the air. They were spinning around and around several hundred feet in the air at very high speeds. As they reached the top of the giant dust tornado, they were tossed out into the desert in various directions.

The storm passed on. Everyone landed relatively close to each other...

KUWABARA: **digging himself out of the sand, spitting out sand** Ugh! I'm never going to the beach again. Hey! **looking around** Yusuke! Kurama, Hiei!

Kuwabara spotted a hand sticking out of the sand and a foot a few yards away from it. Kuwabara ran over to the foot first...

KUWABARA: Hold on! I got ya! **pulling the foot, grunting** HAAAA!

Kuwabara had pulled up Hiei out of the sand, much to his dimay...

KUWABARA: There ya go. Now, what do you say?

HIEI: **shakes sand off his head** Quit wasting time and find the others!

KUWABARA: You're welcome...

Hiei headed toward the hand and starting tugging on it. Kurama's head popped out of the sand. Hiei dug the sand out from underneath Kurama's head so that Kurama could get the rest of his body free. Meanwhile, Kuwabara was calling out for Yusuke. His only answer was a light gust of wind. But that gust of wind revealed Yusuke's hair, which stood out perfectly against the golden sand. Kuwabara ran to the little patch of hair and started digging...

KUWABARA: **lightly panting** Hang on, Urameshi! I'll get ya out of there!

YUSUKE: **coughs up sand, shaking sand off of his head** What took ya?

KURAMA: **shakes his head to get sand out of his hair** Well that was most enjoya--AH! **holds wounded shoulder**

KUWABARA: **turns to Kurama** Are you gonna be all right?

KURAMA: Well, for the time being, yes. I'm not sure about these cuts of mine, though.

YUSUKE: **still spitting sand out** I hate--**spits**--deserts. **turns attention to Hiei, noticing his leg** Uh, Hiei? You do know that you're bleeding, right?

HIEI: **looking down at his leg** Hmm...

Hiei ripped the bottom half of his other pantleg and dusted the sand off of his wounded leg. He then wrapped the shredded material around it to keep it from bleeding. Kuwabara commented...

KUWABARA: Wow...we're full of problems.

Wounds were the least of their worries. They still needed to find other shelter to protect themselves from the sun's rays. The heat of the Goane Desert was too much for anyone to bear, at least for anyone who was not used to such temperatures.

They began their harsh journey of across the golden desert, trying to find any possible shelter from the sun and sand storms, unknowing of what lied ahead of them...

End chapter 3


	4. The Shadows Aren't Real

Spirits of War

Chapter 4

The Shadows Aren't Real

Kayko finally woke up after the long, brutal night. She was a bit dazed; her head felt fuzzy and her body ached from sleeping on the cement. She stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. That was when she noticed Kurama was gone. Frantically, Kayko called for Kurama. She checked around the corners of the alley, but found no Kurama.

Then she remembered the night. _Kurama...the creature must have done something with him, too. Just like Kuwabara...and...Yusuke..._Tears formed. They trickled down her face. She felt completely alone and helpless. _I need to find help. But who will help me now? No one else knows about the Demon World...at least no one in this city..._

Kayko ran out of the alley, her tears falling behind her as gentle breezes brushed her face. Kayko stopped at a bus stop and plopped herself on the bench, trying to catch her breath. The bus came. It stopped with its screeching brakes. Kayko stepped inside to put change into the machine. But Kayko had no coins to give. She searched all of her pockets, but found nothing...

KAYKO: No! I must have _some_ change with me! Oh no, no!

The bus driver grew somewhat impatient. The passengers also grew somewhat impatient with Kayko. Then to Kayko's suprise, an elderly woman sitting in the front seat next to the door gave her some change. The woman just smiled and simply told her to cheer up. Kayko smiled back and put the coins into the toll box. The door was closed behind her as she made her way down the little aisle. She sat down next to a window and an empty seat. Kayko anxiously crinkled her skirt, thinking about how the guys were doing, and if they were even alive.

About half an hour passed by. Kayko waited patiently for all of the previous stops. Then it was Kayko's turn to stop. She pulled the cord that dangled above her head, telling the driver to stop. The bus came to a halt. Kayko stepped down and bowed to the driver, thanking him for waiting for her before. The bus drove off with a cloud of dust trailing. Behind Kayko was a small dirt pathway. She took a deep breath and sprinted up the path. The shadows of the large trees kept her cool as the sun rose higher into the sky. There were flocks of birds everywhere, all moving from tree to tree. Kayko began to slow her running to a jog. She could see a flight of steep stairs up ahead. Her jog turned into a walk as she neared the concrete steps. At the foot of the staircase, Kayko stopped and looked to the top. She could barely make out a sort of arched structure. She squinted her eyes, for trees were scarce at the top and the sun was shining brightly.

And so Kayko started to climb the stairs. Each step she took she felt less and less secure. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She was thinking about Yusuke and the others, where they were, how they were doing, and why that creature appeared. Kayko stopped on one step for a while thinking of these things...

KAYKO: **under her breath** What if no one can help? What if I never see them again? **in a harsh tone** No, Kayko! Stop thinking these things! **shaking her head** Stop doubting your friends! You will find a way!

At that, Kayko carefully ran up the stairs, occasionally skipping a few. She reached the top within minutes. She stopped for a few seconds under the arch. There was a dojo a couple hundred feet away from her. There was a small fountain in the middle of the dojo and a cement pathway that lead to two entrances. The dojo was in the shape of a "u"; the wings that stuck out on the left and right sides of Kayko had sliding doors. The right wing included a large entrance way with an overhang and large doors leading to the inside. Kayko ran to the right wing's main entrance. Normally she would have gone to the sliding door, but she wanted to be formal since she did not know if anyone was home...

KAYKO: **pounding on the door, yelling** Hello! Hello! Is anyone home? I need help!

As Kayko pounded her fist for a fifth time, the door slowly opened, revealing a short, elderly woman standing in the doorway. Her eyes were sagged and she had a frown on her face. Her right arm was behind her back and her left holding the door handle...

KAYKO: Genkai! I'm so relieved you're home. I need help! **ranting** Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are gone, and there's this monster in the city, and--

GENKAI: **interrupting Kayko** Slow down, slow down. I'm here to help. Come inside and sit with me. You can tell me all about it inside.

Kayko nodded her head and took off her shoes, placing them against the wall. She walked in, taking notice of how dark it was; the only light given was coming from another open sliding-door and a few candles. There were two mats straight ahead of the young girl. She sat down on one of them while Genkai closed the door...

GENKAI: **walking towards Kayko** Now, child, what were you saying about my dimwit pupil and a monster?

Kayko took a deep breath and exhaled. She tried to ease her mind before she said anything. Genkai knelt to Kayko's head...

GENKAI: How about I get you some tea? That might help you relax. **with a small smile** Besides, you look tired from climbing my staircase.

KAYKO: Oh, yes, please.

Genkai walked into a room behind Kayko. She came back out with a tray that had two cups of hot herbal tea. She gave one cup to Kayko and then out the tray down on the floor. Genkai sat down on the mat and picked up her cup...

GENKAI: Alright, now. What do you want to tell me? **takes a sip**

Kayko looked down at her tea. She took a few sips before she spoke. Kayko explained what had happened, from when the creature appeared in the alley to when she woke up alone this morning. Genkai's expression did not change. She blew away the steam from her tea and took another sip...

GENKAI: _Hmm_...Well, I'm not exaclty sure what _I_ can do. Kayko, I want you to go home--

KAYKO: **interrupting Genkai** Oh my gosh! Home! My parents must be worried sick about me! And to think that things couldn't be get any worse...

GENKAI: Let me finish! I want you to go home and relax, ok? Can you do that? I will notify your parents--

KAYKO: **panicking** And tell them what! That I've been out all night encountering monsters who keep making everyone I know disappear!

Genkai began to grow impatient of Kayko's interruptions. Her eyebrow was twitching and her hand was about to smack Kayko across the face. But Genkai just sipped her tea and tried to explain slowly to Kayko...

GENKAI: I will simply tell your parents that you were here with me all night, that you stayed with your friends too late after school, and since you were closer to my home, you came to spend the night. How does that sound?

KAYKO: Really? I feel bad about lying to my parents, but...**leans over, hugs Genkai** Oh, thank you, Genkai. **stops hugging Genkai, leans back** But what about Yusuke and everyone?

GENKAI: I'll see if I can get in touch with Koenma or Boton. Just leave it to me. I'll call you when I find out anything. Here, **hands Kayko some change** take this. I know it's a long bus ride into town. Be sure you get home safely.

Kayko took the change and put it in her pocket. She stood up and walked to the door with Genkai closely following behind. Kayko put on her shoes and walked to the arch. Genkai gave her a farewell, as did Kayko to Genkai. The young girl descended the staircase carefully so that she would not trip.

Genkai stood there until Kayko vanished down the path. The old woman walked back to her dojo, now thinking about what Kayko had told her. She thought to herself, _It seems we have yet another problem on our hands. Yusuke, you dimwit. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?_ She stepped inside and walked into the same room where she fixed the tea. Genkai picked up the phone and called Kayko's parents. She explained everything, which seemed to calm down Kayko's worried parents. After telling them Kayko would be home shortly, Genkai gave a "Good-bye" and hung up the phone. Her hands became shakey. _Heh, I'm actually shaking. There's definately something odd happening around here,_ she thought to herself...

GENKAI: **after pausing for a few minutes** Now to contact Koenma.

Genkai walked over to a desk near the doorway. She pulled out a device from one of its drawers and flipped it open. Its screen flashed blue and white before it fully turned on. Genkai pushed a large button on its pad, making the screen go blank. The screen then turned blue again, showing a bar slowly changing orange. When the bar turned completely orange, there was a beep and a face on the screen. The screen was a bit fuzzy, but a voice could be heard...

VOICE: **cracking** Hello--o--Ko---en----speaking--

GENKAI: Hold on, let me move into the next room. Reception is bad in here. **walks into front room** This is Genkai. Can you here me, Koenma?

What seemed to be a small child appeared on the screen. He was sitting in a large chair with his arms crossed...

KOENMA: Oh, hello, Genkai. So, you're actually using the comlink after all. Told you it would come in handy. What can I do for you?

GENKAI: We have a situation down here. Can you locate Yusuke for me?

KOENMA: Um, sure. Hang on a second **leaves screen, comes back a few seconds later** That's funny, I can't get a hold of him. Must be some sort of interference or something.

GENKAI: What about Kurama?

KOENMA: Hmm...no, sorry.

GENKAI: This isn't good. Any chance Boton can locate them?

KOENMA: I'm sure she can locate both of them. Hold on. **screams** HEY GEORGE!

GEORGE the OGRE: **appears on screen next to Koenma** Yes, Koenma, sir!

KOENMA: George, where is Boton currently?

GEORGE: I believe she is escorting a soul to Spirit World as we speak, sir. She should be here in your office very shortly.

KOENMA: Good. See to it that I see her as soon as she walks in through the gates. We have a small emergency here.

GEORGE: Right away, sir! **leaves screen, closes door while leaving the room**

KOENMA: Boton will be here shortly, Genkai. And, just out of curiousity, why do you need Yusuke so badly? Is he late for your training **chuckles**

GENKAI: No, this is quite serious. Kayko paid me a visit not too long ago. It seems there is a monster loose in the city. Apparently, it did something with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

KOENMA: Is that so? Well, we _do_ have a problem then. We'll see if Boton can find them. She should be here soon.

GEORGE: **in doorway** Sir! Boton has arrived. Here she is.

BOTON: **bowing** What can I do for you, Koenma? **turns to screen** Oh hi, Genkai!

KOENMA: Boton, can you locate Yusuke and Kurama for us?

BOTON: Certainly, sir. One minute. **pulls out device similar to Genkai's** Hmm, they aren't responding.

GENKAI: **sighs** So much for that idea.

BOTON: Is there a problem?

KOENMA: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are all missing. There's a monster loose in the human world, and it found them and Kayko.

BOTON: Oh my! What about Kayko? Is she missing, too?

GENKAI: No. She came by this morning and told me what happened.

BOTON: Maybe we should send a search team. What do you think, Koenma? Koenma, sir?

Koenma was sucking on his pacifier anxiously, which made a very annoying sound. He finally sopke up...

KOENMA: No search team will be able to find them. They could have lost their comlinks, Yusuke and Kurama that is. Or the monster could have eaten them.

BOTON: Koenma! Please don't say that!

KOENMA: I'm just naming possibilities! It's not like they were sucked into another dimension or something crazy like that!

BOTON: Koenma!

GENKAI: Actually, that's quite possible.

Both Koenma and Boton looked to the screen with confusing stares...

GENKAI: It's a possibility, right? Do you know _anyone _that is able to travel interdimensionally?

KOENMA: Hmmm...Nope. Can't think of anyone in particular.

BOTON: Neither can I.

GENKAI: Call in Magic. She should be able to help us more than anyone in both the Human and Spirit worlds. The Demon World, too, for that matter.

KOENMA & BOTON: Of course! Magic!

KOENMA: **screams** GEORGE!

GEORGE: **runs up to Koenma's desk** Y-yes, sir?

KOENMA: Send for Magic Caster, immediately!

George saluted and left the room in a flash. Coincidently, Magic had entered the palace just as George had run out of the room. George ran down the hallway, dodging other working ogres. Down a little ways, he could see a cat-looking creature. Magic's large cat ears, red fur, and long blonde bangs stuck out perfectly amongst the ogres around her. The silver in her hair shimmered in the light as she walked. George then came to a halt, almost running into Magic. He grabbed her arm...

GEORGE: **panting** Magic!...Koenma wants you...right now!

Before she could say anything, he bolted back toward Koenma's office with Magic being dragged behind him. They reached the office, both of them out of breath. The doors were opened. George let go of Magic and gave her a small nudge in her back...

GEORGE: **panting** Here's Magic, sir! May I go rest now, sir?

KOENMA: Very well. **waving his hand** You're on break. You got ten minutes.

GEORGE: WOW! TEN MINUTES! Oh thank you, sir! I'm definately buying you a gift for this year's Christmas party! **leaves room**

KOENMA: **grumbling** Oh, so _now_ you buy me gifts?

MAGIC: Someone needed me?

BOTON: Have you seen Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara recently?

MAGIC: Nope. Not since the Dark Tournament. **notices the screen** Hey! Genkai's on the screen! HI GENKAI!

GENKAI: **smiling** Good to see you, Magic. But I'm afraid we have some bad news.

Kayko arrived home hours ago. She was expecting Genkai to call her a long time ago. She sat on her bed, tapping her foot on the ground and her finger on her crossed arms. She looked every few minutes at the phone on the night stand next to her bed. And every time she looked, it remained silent...

KAYKO: When will she call? I need to know what's going to happen! Maybe I should call her back...No...If Genkai says she will call me, she will call me.

Kayko got up and walked over to her window. It was getting dark out. Goosebumps ran down her body as she remembered the night she and Kurama encountered the creature. The memory lingered in her mind. Kayko frightened herself, so she closed the curtains on her window, paranoid of the creature showing up. Just as the curtains were closed, Kayko heard a knock on her door. She gasped as she turned around. She heard a muffled _Kayko_ and a few more knocks. She walked to the door, her body shaking uncontrollably. She reached to turn the doorknob. She flung the door wide open. It was her father at her door. He informed her that dinner was ready. Kayko sighed in relief that it wasn't the creature. She followed her father to the kitchen, staring at her feet the whole way.

Her mother was already sitting down. Both Kayko and her father sat down. All were silent as they ate, except for the occasional gulping and sipping. Then Kayko's father spoke up. He had noticed that since Kayko had returned home, she had been acting different. He asked her if something happened between her and her friends afterschool. Of course, Kayko could not tell them the truth. They would never believe her. Kayko lied, saying that her friend heard some bad news and it made Kayko feel bad, too. Her parents believed her. Kayko felt even worse lying to them, but even if she did tell the truth, they would probably never let her see Yusuke or any of her friends again.

After the dishes were washed, Kayko's parents watched t.v. together in the living room. Kayko went to her room. She closed the door and was about to lock it, but she thought that she should keep it open in case her parents came in to check on her; they might think something terrible was bothering Kayko. So she left it unlocked, but kept it closed tight. Again, she sat on her bed waiting for the phone to ring. There was no call, even when Kayko was getting ready for bed. Her parents had gone to bed already. She would have to answer the phone right away if it rang so that her parents would not wake up. The lights were turned off. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, still afraid of the creature showing in her room. Kayko couldn't fall asleep. Her fear of the creature excited her imagination. Kayko shook so badly, her bed began to shake, too.

It was getting warm under her covers. Kayko popped her head out to breath the cooler air. She looked about her room. There were shadows of the trinkets on her shelves and floor. There was some light shining through the curtains from the street light outside. The dark, as well as her imagination, played with Kayko's mind. She imagined the creature showing right in front of her. A car passed by outside; its shadow was shown in her room. It raced across the wall, which made Kayko jump. She sat up. She told herself over and over _It was only a car, just a car._ Laying back down was a task, but she managed to put her head on her pillow and pull the covers over her head again. More car-shadows passed along her wall. She could barely make them out through the covers, though. Then it was silent again. For a while, nothing could be heard. No cars passed the house, no dogs barked. Wind blew fiercely against the house. The bedroom window was being tapped by occasional harsh gusts of wind. Kayko was more paranoid than ever. She started imagining the creature again. But she told herself again and again that there was no creature. To prove herself, she threw the covers off and sat up in the bed, her fists clenched. There was nothing there as before. _There, you see, Kayko? Nothing there. Just darkness. Now go to sleep._ And so she laid back down for the last time. The covers were pulled up to her neck this time. She turned over, now facing the bookshelf, her back facing the opposite wall. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a noise coming from behind her. Kayko, half-convinced that there was nothing behind her, ignored the sound. But as it continued, it grew a bit louder and louder. It sounded like someone was sweeping her carpeted floor with a broom. Kayko kept her eyes closed but could not ignore the sound. Then, she felt something moving her hair. It was moving from the top of her head, down her spine, and back to her head. Whatever it was, Kayko thought to herself _I'm just imagining this. Nothing's touching me..._

Just then, the covers were pulled all the way over her head. Her body was engulfed in the bed sheets. Kayko yelled for her parents, but her screams were muffled by the sheets. Kayko felt herself being picked up. She was hung over something, her head facing the ground and her legs kicking in the air. Kayko screamed until she was hit in the head. She was knocked out cold. Her body was thrown onto the ground and left alone.

MAGIC: **in a sarcastic sort of tone** Wow, that is bad news.

KOENMA: OF COURSE IT'S BAD NEWS! We have our best detective, one of our best fighters, and a goof missing!

BOTON: You don't have to scream at her, sir.

MAGIC: So, why do you need me again?

GENKAI: I have a hunch that they are trapped in another world.

MAGIC: Did you check all of Spirit World? What about Demon World?

BOTON: They aren't in any of those worlds.

MAGIC: So when you say _world_, you mean they're in another _dimension_?

GENKAI: That's right. I have my reasons for thinking this mind you. I can't really explain it. After all, it's just a hunch.

KOENMA: Magic, since you can travel interdimensionally, we need you to try and track them down. Got that? You don't have a problem with it, do you?

MAGIC: Ok, ok, hold up. First of all, do you have any idea _how many_ dimensions there are? Do you even have a CLUE about about how many worlds are even IN a single dimension? It may take forever to find them! **crosses her arms** But, I could narrow down the possiblities by, say, looking for their spirit energy levels only.

BOTON: You can do that without using a scouter? Amazing!

GENKAI: Let's go with that plan, then. I need to contact Kayko soon, so try and make it fast.

MAGIC: You can rush me all you want, Genkai, but there's no guarentee I'll find them _that_ quickly.

KOENMA: Just do it as best you can.

MAGIC: All righty then! Stay quiet so I concentrate.

Magic looked off into a random direction and widened her eyes. They glowed their sky-blue color as Magic focused her thoughts on finding her friends' spirit energy levels. Everyone was silent. Genkai watched Magic on the tiny screen in her palm. Koenma watched from his chair, while Boton stood near Magic...

MAGIC: Ok, they aren't in your dimension.

KOENMA: Well that was quick. You searched our whole dimension in just a few seconds.

MAGIC: Yes, well , your dimension only has a couple hundred worlds.

BOTON: **anime sweatdrop** Just a couple hundred...?

Magic held her claws up, signaling for silence. Genkai was getting bored of watching the red-furred catgon stand there motionless. She put the comlink on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get some more tea. She came back and sat on the same mat as before. Magic still remained motionless...

KOENMA: **sucking his pacifier loudly** _Mmmmm_...How many dimensions have you searched now?

MAGIC: **grunting at Koenma's sucking noises** Counting yours, about thirty-eight.

BOTON: Are there few worlds in those dimensions as well?

MAGIC: No. Just small populations of lifeforms with energy levels equal to that of Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

GENKAI: **takes a sip** Try checking your own dimension, the world where you're from.

MAGIC: Um...ok. Hold on...No way!

KOENMA & BOTON: WHAT!

MAGIC: My brother, Bart, moved out of his home again. **talking to herself** I wonder where he moved to this time?

KOENMA & BOTON: **both fall over anime style, then pop back up** MAGIC! **just Koenma** Stop fooling around! **just Boton** Yes, I agree! Focus on Yusuke and the others!

MAGIC: Ok, ok. Sorry! Let's see...

Genkai chuckled to herself. _What did you expect from Magic? She never stays serious about anything for very long; she never has, and never will._ She took a large sip of her tea just as Magic exclaimed...

MAGIC: FOUND THEM!

Genkai spat her tea all over herself. Koenma fell out of his chair just as Boton swung her arms in the air out of excitement, smacking him back into his chair which caused him to spin around.

MAGIC: They're in my world, Felius Repta. But...but how did they end up there? **eyes dimmed, now regular** The only way they could have gotten there would be if they used a saim wormhole.

BOTON: Don't you mean _the same_ wormhole?

MAGIC: No, _SAIM. S-a-i-m, saim. _It's a wormhole that goes only two ways, from point A to point B, back and forth. It only has one path. That's the only kind of wormhole that can penetrate Felius Repta's Interdimensional Barrier.

KOENMA: And that would be...?

BOTON: I'm guessing it's like a firewall on a computer, right? It keeps certain viruses out. And like a firewall, it keeps certain wormholes from opening into your world.

MAGIC: Very good. I didn't expect an Earthen to figure it out that quickly. Yes, it's like a firewall. And a saim wormhole is the only wormhole that grants you access to Felius Repta. Of course, you don't have to use a saim wormhole to leave my world. **turning to Genkai** SO, what made you think they were in my world?

GENKAI: **staring at her tea** It would take too long to explain. I must go now. I need to contact Kayko. I'll talk to you later. **leaves screen**

KOENMA: So we know where they are. Now we need to rescue them. We'll figure out how they got there later. Magic, this will sound awkward, but I need you to go home and bring back Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

MAGIC: Will do! Of course, I didn't pinpoint their exact location. So when I arrive, it may take a while for me to find them. My world is quite large.

KOENMA: **eyebrow twitching** You mean to tell me that you didn't actully _find_ them?

MAGIC: You said to just locate their spirit energy levels, not their bodies!

KOENMA: Genkai said to look for their energy levels! I said to just find them!

MAGIC: And so I did! You need to specify what you mean by "them" next time.

BOTON: Now, now, children. Oh sorry, Koenma, _hehe._

KOENMA: **holding his forehead** Just bring them back, please.

MAGIC: Ok! I'm going all ready.

Right before Magic could open a portal in front of herself, Genkai came back on the vidscreen...

GENKAI: Kayko is gone!

GROUP: WHA---!

GENKAI: I called her house and this message came up. It definately wasn't her or her parents. It said, "Kayko is with the others now".

BOTON: How horrible!

KOENMA: Magic, make sure you come back with Kayko, too--

MAGIC: Well, duh!

KOENMA: I'm not finished! Bring her back as well as whoever is doing this! No, scratch that. Get rid of whoever is doing this! I mean it!

MAGIC: Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I'm on the job.

BOTON: Good luck, Magic.

MAGIC: **under her breath** Luck has nothing to do with it. _There's no such thing..._

Magic pointed her left index claw toward the wall. It glowed a bright orange color. Everyone took notice as the portal appeared. On the other side, an endless field could be seen. Magic stepped through. When she was on the other side, the portal closed behind her...

BOTON: That was pretty neat.

GENKAI: Indeed. We'll just wait for her return then.

KOENMA: Yes. **sigh** What to do til then?

BOTON: Ya know, I was thinking. Isn't it a coincidence that _Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kayko_ were kidnapped?

GENKAI: Come to think of it, it does seem coincidental.

BOTON: You think someone's been spying on them?

KOENMA: I suppose. Anything is possible, as Magic always says.

BOTON: This also makes me wonder if Hiei was kidnapped as well.

KOENMA: **laughing** That's a good one, Boton. Hiei, kidnapped.

BOTON: Well I'm just saying. I mean Kurama was kidnapped so...

GENKAI: She has a point.

KOENMA: Hmm. We'll see. Boton, can you pull up Hiei's recent activity? He's still on probabtion right now so it should be easy to find him.

BOTON: Um...Koenma?...I can't find him...

End chapter 4


	5. Rest But No Relaxation

Spirits of War

Chapter 5

Rest But No Relaxation

All were silent. No one could believe what was happening. It was no mere coinicidence that Kayko and Team Urameshi were kidnapped. Someone was definately after them...or perhaps, someone _else_. No matter the case, Koenma was determined to get everyone back...

KOENMA: **resting chin on his hands, sighs** Oh, what to do? What to do!

BOTON: Sir? What if I go down to the Human World and look for any clues of who kidnapped them?

KOENMA: Boton, I don't want you disappearing, too. If you vanish, then we'll _all_ be in trouble..._especially me..._

BOTON: What was that, sir?

KOENMA: Uh...nothing...I just don't want you kidnapped, too, that's all. **looks at vidscreen** Hey, where's Genkai?

BOTON: **looks to vidscreen** That's weird. She was there just a minute ago. **cups hands around mouth, yells** Hey, Genkai! Are you there!

KOENMA: **rubbing inside of his ear with his pinky** I'm sure she'll answer you now!

BOTON: Hey look! There she is!

GENKAI: Who's screaming at me! **rubs her eyes** You're giving me an even bigger headache.

BOTON: Oh, sorry, Genkai. Um, were you..._sleeping?_

GENKAI: Sort of. **rubs her head**

KOENMA: **sarcastically** So you left us to take a two-minute nap?

GENKAI: I never left you in the first place. And who opened this comlink? I locked this up in the desk in my kitchen.

KOENMA: You took it out after Kayko left, remember?

GENKAI: Well, I must have missed Kayko because I did not see her.

BOTON: But you were just explaining to us earlier what Kayko told you.

GENKAI: Which was...?

KOENMA: Genkai, what is wrong with you! You told us that Kayko told you that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, AND Kayko were kidnapped!

Genkai just gave Koenma her usual stare. Koenma felt like a fool at first. But then he realized something about Genkai before...

KOENMA: Genkai? Do you remember having a cup of tea while you were talking to us?

Genkai did not understand why Koenma was asking her such a silly question. But she answered anyway...

GENKAI: I haven't had any tea since last night. What does that have to do with anything?

BOTON: Yes, I would like to know, too, sir.

KOENMA: It is quite simple. When Genkai left a little while ago, she must have hit her head and got amnesia.

GENKAI: That's very clever, Koenma, except for one thing: _I_ didn't hit my head on anything and I don't have amnesia! But I do remember someone coming to my house this morning. I opened the door to see who was knocking and before I knew it, something hit me in the head. I got a small glimpse of the person at my door before I went unconcious, but I don't know what the person looked like because of the cloak he or she was wearing. All I could see were two glowing eyes in the darkness of the hood.

BOTON: And we just woke you up?

GENKAI: **in a grumpy tone** Yes, you did, Boton.

KOENMA: So if you've been unconcious from this morning until now, then...who were we talking to just a while ago?

The sun and gusts of wind were brutal. The golden sand being blown in the wind felt like needles, each grain a sharp, stinging sensation. The four trudged on, their feet dragging along the sand. Yusuke and Kurama took the head of the group, whereas Hiei and Kuwabara followed...

YUSUKE: **panting** I can't...take this...anymore...

KURAMA: **holding his wounded shoulder** Neither can I.

KUWABARA: **panting** At least...you're walking ahead of us...My feet keep sinking in the sand...

YUSUKE: Maybe, by chance, it will rain.

KURAMA: That's highly unlikely...with this kind of weather. Besides, there are...no clouds.

KUWABARA: Aw, try to be...a little positive...Kur-- **falls onto the sand**

YUSUKE: What was that?...Kuwabara?

Kurama and Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara flat on his face in the sand. Both trudged over to him and lifted him up...

KUWABARA: I'm ok, I'm...ok **spits sand out**

KURAMA: **looks back behind** Wasn't Hiei with you?

All turned to see that Hiei was even farther behind them. Yusuke left Kuwabara and attempted to run over to Hiei. He was also face flat. His leg, which had been wounded earlier, was bleeding through its bandage. Yusuke shook Hiei's shoulder in hopes of getting a response. But Hiei remained silent and motionless...

YUSUKE: **calling back** Hiei's passed out!

KURAMA: **calling back** Bring him over!

KUWABARA: **turning to Kurama, now standing on his own** I guess he couldn't take the desert anymore. **cackles** I guess we know who is the weakest now.

KURAMA: This isn't a good time for jokes, Kuwabara. I think it's his leg. **as Yusuke approaches with Hiei** Look there, you see? **pointing at Hiei's leg**

Kuwabara gave no reply to Kurama's observation. He decided not to give a remark, for he knew that Hiei was much stronger than he, plus Hiei was wounded badly. Yusuke walked by the two. Without words, Kuwabara pulled Kurama's good arm over his shoulder. Kurama just gave a smile of thanks and walked through the sand with the others.

An hour had passed; the four were exhausted from their travelling. One by one, they fell into the sand. Kuwabara went down first, closely followed by Kurama who was still leaning on him. Yusuke fell as well. Both he and Hiei plopped down onto the ground. Yusuke tried to stand back up, but could not. He had enough energy to turn his head towards the back. Yusuke dropped his head into the golden sand. He could barely see because of the sun in his left eye. Before he blacked out as well, he could see a shadow coming towards them. It had large wings that spread out far, blocking some of the sun in Yusuke's eyes. But before he could see the shadow land, Yusuke was out.

Yusuke awoke in the shade of many large trees. There was a stream running right next to his head. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed the stream and dunked his whole head. The water felt ice cold, which Yusuke thought was odd since it was in a desert. But the cold water felt too good for him to ponder enough about it. He took several gulps to satisfy his thirst. Yusuke cleaned his arms and legs while he was at it. After doing so, he stood up to see where he was. The trees around him were large around the middle and were thinner as they reached the sky. There were bushes with long, wide, flat leaves that drooped to the ground, which felt soft under Yusuke's bare feet. Most of it was sand, but near the stream, it was a mixture of mud and dry dirt. Yusuke was about to sit back down and snooze a little when he heard coughing and gagging noises. He followed them through the brush. There were large, flat rocks and thick foliage in his way. Yusuke jumped onto the rocks and pulled back two large leaves. He could see Kurama leaning up against another flat rock and Kuwabara climbing one of the trees. Yusuke jumped through, his feet firmly landing into the soft sand...

YUSUKE: **with glee in his voice** Kurama! Kuwabara! You're both ok!

KURAMA: And you're all right, too, I hope?

YUSUKE: Yeah, I'm fine. **looks up** What's Kuwabara doing up there? Looking for his monkey-relatives? **chuckles**

KUWABARA: **calling down** I heard that, Urameshi!

KURAMA: **laughing** He found some fruit at the top of the trees. He's bringing some down for us.

YUSUKE: All right! I'm starving.

Yusuke sat down in front of Kurama. He noticed that Kurama's arm was in a sling and his cuts were clean...

YUSUKE: Who did that?

KURAMA: Oh this? Magic did, of course.

YUSUKE: Oh man! Magic's been kidnapped, too? Wait, back up a sec, what is Magic doing here?

KURAMA: She lives here. Well, not _here_ in the Goane Desert, which is where we currently are. We were thrown into a wormhole that transported us to Magic's world, Felius Repta.

YUSUKE: Oh, _Fel-ee-us Reptah_...of course. **shrugs shoulders**

KUWABARA: Hey! I got some! INCOMING!

Kuwabara dropped some fruit onto the ground, right where Kurama and Yusuke were sitting. One of the oddly colored fruits hit Yusuke in the head and another in his lap...

YUSUKE: Watch where you're aiming! **mumbling** Wise guy...

Kuwabara lost his balance and fell right behind Yusuke. He was holding more fruit to protect them from being crushed. He sat up and rubbed his head...

KUWABARA: Check these out. They're delicious! **takes bite**

YUSUKE: What are they? **gives an odd look at the fruit**

KURAMA: Magic said they were called _grum fruit_. **picks up fruit** They have a taste similar to pears. **takes a big bite**

KUWABARA: More like apples and pears mixed together.

YUSUKE: Hmm...it looks...weird...Is it supposed to be black?

KURAMA: It tastes fine, Yusuke. Just try some.

Yusuke picked up a piece and brushed the sand off. He was about to take a bite when he heard coughing and gagging noises again...

YUSUKE: Hey, you guys hear that?

KURAMA: Hear what?

YUSUKE: Those noises! It sounds like someone's coughing up a lung or something.

KUWABARA: Try blood.

YUSUKE: _Blood?_ How do you know?

KURAMA: It's Hiei. Remember his leg wound?

YUSUKE: Yeah, what about it?

KURAMA: He was bitten after we landed from our flight in that tornado. Something called a _sand-striker _bit his leg while he was stuck in the sand, and it made him gravely ill.

YUSUKE: Gravely! Is he gonna die!

KURAMA: It's a possibility. But Magic is caring for him right now. So he should be fine.

YUSUKE: Ok, so where are they? Over here?

Yusuke stood up and took one step, just before Kuwabara grabbed his wrist...

KUWABARA: Trust me, Yusuke, you don't want to walk over there. I made that mistake when I woke up. Took me a long time before Kurama convinced me to eat the fruit here.

YUSUKE: Come on. How bad can coughing be?

Yusuke jerked his arm away from Kuwabara and walked over to where he could hear Hiei. He pulled back the leaves of the giant bush. He could see Magic sitting on the ground rubbing Hiei's back; Hiei was on his hands and knees coughing up small amounts of blood every few seconds. Both their backs were turned to Yusuke. They did not notice him at all. Yusuke let go the leaves and sat back down...

YUSUKE: Ok---that was gross.

KUWABARA: I did warn ya.

YUSUKE: Shut up.

KURAMA: He's been at it for a long time now, since before Kuwabara and I woke up.

YUSUKE: Like you said, Magic will help, right?

KURAMA: Actually...

YUSUKE: _Yeah...?_

KURAMA: Magic never said she could _cure_ him, for good at least.

KUWABARA: Because of the poison.

YUSUKE: What poison?

MAGIC: A sand-striker injects poison into your bloodstream when it bites you.

Magic came out from the brush with Hiei's arm over her shoulder. She laid him down just a few feet away from Kuwabara. Hiei was silent; his body was soaked from sweating and shaking because of the poison in his body. Magic sat down in between Hiei and Kuwabara...

MAGIC: Hiei needs to rest a bit before we head out.

YUSUKE: What's excatly wrong with him?

MAGIC: Well, since you are so interested, I'll explain what the illness does to you. Oh, Kuwabara, you might want to stop eating.

KUWABARA: Um...ok. **puts down fruit, swallows**

MAGIC: When a sand-striker's poison is in your bloodstream, it travels all through your body. Then it makes its way to your chest cavity and stomach; a good lot of it stays in your stomach, though. The poison causes your blood to coagulate, making it hard for you to do anything really. When in your stomach, it causes you to cough up blood frequently in small amounts. When in your chest cavity, it makes it hard for you to breathe. And lastly, your body shakes and perspires uncontrollably, which causes your body to lose water at an irregular rate.

KUWABARA: That sounds...disgusting.

KURAMA: But there is a cure, right?

MAGIC: **looking to Hiei** There is not a cure. However, there are methods of slowing down the process before the poison has a chance of killing him. By rubbing Hiei's back, I was forcing the poison out of his chest cavity and down to his stomach--

YUSUKE: How does THAT help?

MAGIC: Hang on a sec! By moving it to his stomach, Hiei can breathe easier. This also loosens the blood so it can flow throughout his body. Along with that, resting and drinking pu-ma juice helps his stomach settle down. The juice tastes incredibly horrible, but it soothes the stomach muscles and throat.

KUWABARA: Eww...So, do we have any of that juice stuff?

MAGIC: Back at home I do. We'll leave here shortly, though. Hiei needs to rest just a little while longer.

YUSUKE: Will he be all right after the poison is gone?

KURAMA: _Hehe, _I never knew you cared so much, Yusuke.

YUSUKE: Hey I'm just concerned! Ya know, in case it happens to one of us...or...something...

MAGIC: _If_ the poison leaves his body _entirely_, then Hiei will need to eat a lot of pu-ma fruit and keep getting enough rest until he feels normal again.

KUWABARA: I don't like how you said "if".

YUSUKE: Neither do I.

MAGIC: **sighs** No one that I know of has ever been bitten by a sand-striker. So naturally I don't know if someone such as Hiei can survive something like that. My brother, Bart, has told me of a sand-striker bite, but only because he lives in the desert.

YUSUKE: **scrathes head** Hey, if he lives in the desert, then why didn't he come to save us?

MAGIC: Just be greatful Koenma sent me here when he did. Besides, Bart lives more than 2000 miles west of here. He would have never made it to you. That and you four were closer to _my _home anyway.

KURAMA: So, I suppose that everyone knows we are missing.

MAGIC: Yep. And Kayko, too.

YUSUKE: Well of course Kayko knows we're missing.

MAGIC: No, I mean that _she_ is missing as well.

YUSUKE: **bursts out** WHAT DID YOU SAY!

MAGIC: I was told that Kayko went to Genkai's for help, then went home later. Then when Genkai called her at home, she got some weird message saying that Kayko was "with the others". I was guessing that she was with you four. But I was wrong.

YUSUKE: So Kayko is lost somewhere on this weird planet! **jumps up, heads toward desert** Come on! We gotta go find her!

MAGIC: Yusuke! Do you have any idea how big Felius Repta is? We don't have the time to search the whole planet, ya know.

YUSUKE: **stops** Then what do you suggest we do, huh! What do we do!

MAGIC: I have four other siblings in four other areas on the whole planet that should be able to find her. And my friends here will help as well.

YUSUKE: How are we supposed to trust them? What if they end up wanting to eat her or something?

MAGIC: You dope! When have you ever seen me eat meat? All catgons are vegetarian, duh. She will be fine, just trust me on this one. But I'm afraid I have worse news. **stands up** I'll explain when we arrive at my home.

KUWABARA: What could be worse than us being stranded in a desert? Hey where are you going?

Magic walked out into the desert, just outside their small oasis. Her wings appeared from their hidden tucked-in position. Magic summoned all of her energy; her body began to glow white; her body took on another shape and size. Magic's body had trippled in size. Her wings had a huge wingspan of twenty-three feet in diameter; her claws were three times as long as before, and her hair turned a purple color and became shorter. Magic had performed Transformation 4, a dangerous move, but it was the only way for her to carry everyone home.

All stared at Magic's new appearence, their mouths gaped wide open. Magic took a step into the oasis, careful of not stepping on anyone. She bent down and opened her claws, telling everyone to walk onto her back. Yusuke climbed up first. He was fearful of Magic, but he trusted his friend. Kuwabara followed closely behind. He helped Kurama climb up Magic's arm. After everyone was situated on her back, Magic carefully scooped up Hiei in her claws and held him close to her so that he would not fall out. Magic flapped her immense wings. Sand and small plants were picked up off the ground. Magic jumped high into the air and glided down toward the ground until she picked up enough wind to fly away.

End chapter 5


	6. Welcome to Kernan Forest

Spirits of War

Chapter 6

Welcome to Kernan Forest

Flying for a long while now, the group was approaching Kernan Forest, Magic's home. The immense catgon glided over the forest several hundred feet from the treetops. Yusuke and Kuwabara, looking over the opposite side of Kurama, were observing the various waterfalls, each flowing a different tint or shade of blue. Kurama gazed at the forest's peculiar yet beautiful trees. He shouted against the wind...

KURAMA: **tapping Yusuke's shoulder** Yusuke! Look down there at that tree!

YUSUKE: **turns head to the ground** Which tree!

KUWABARA: What!

KURAMA: That tree down there!

YUSUKE & KUWABARA: WHAT!

KURAMA: THAT TREE DOWN THERE!

At the time Kurama shouted back, Magic stopped and hovered in the air, her wings flapping gently as they descended very slowly to a large treetop...

YUSUKE: Jeez, you don't have to shout, Kurama.

KURAMA: **sweat drop** Sorry.**pointing** I said to look at that tree down there.

KUWABARA: Oh that really really big one? The one with red stripes?

KURAMA: Yes, that one.

YUSUKE: What about it?

KURAMA: Amazing isn't it?

KUWABARA: You were screaming at us for that?

KURAMA: I just wanted to point it out. It's such an amazing tree. Its size is gigantic compared to the other trees down there. Its vines are quite beautiful, how they fall from its branches and wrap around the tree itself.

YUSUKE: Hey! I see a house in the top of it!

KUWABARA: Seriously? Where?

Indeed there was a home within the tree. But there was more than just that little "house" in the treetop. As Magic hovered closer and closer to the ground, the tree became bigger in size. The tree itself stood hundreds of feet high. There were smaller trees surrounding the perimeter, each standing about twelve or thirteen feet high. There was a nearby cliff just past the end of the surrounding trees. It was quite a drop from the top of the cliff to the river that flowed beneath. To the right was a waterfall flowing from another higher cliff. The water glistened in the dim sunlight as it fell into the pool at the bottom. Jagged rocks could be seen poking out of the water's surface. Scanning from right to left, more cliffs could be seen in the distance, each having its own mass of vines crawling down toward the river. A cliff straight across from where Magic was hovering was thicker in brush than the other cliffs. The woods were more dense and darker, but only because of the sun's position. Dusk had arrived.

Magic landed, carefully bending down for her friends to slide off her shoulder to the ground. Once they were off her back, Magic glowed once more and returned to her normal size. Hiei remained safely in her arms...

KUWABARA: Man that was cool! We should travel like that more often.

MAGIC: Right. Glad you enjoyed the ride. But don't expect me to give you a lift all the time. That was quite tiring.

KURAMA: Thank you very much. Sorry if we wore you out.

MAGIC: Not a problem at all **big grin**

YUSUKE: You're sure you're OK?

MAGIC: I'm fine, believe me. Besides, I'm more concerned about Hiei and Kurama here. **looks to the tree** So, who's ready for a climb?

KUWABARA: You mean we have to climb that huge thing! You're crazy!

Everyone gazed at the tree, finding it impossible to climb. It was outrageously wide, and the vines hanging around the tree were far too high from the ground for anyone to reach. But what no one noticed, except for Magic, was that a stairway leading up to the top clung to the bark just around the back of the tree...

MAGIC: We'll be climbing, but not the tree itself of course. There's a staircase over here. Follow me.

YUSUKE: **grumbling** Even if there is a staircase, it's gonna take us forever to reach the top.

MAGIC: **shifts eyes **Is that sarcasm I hear? 'Cause I don't handle sarcasm too well.

KUWABARA: **whispering** Hey, Yusuke, if you want another ride then don't get her mad!

YUSUKE: _You and your pony-rides._

KUWABARA: Hey, shut up!

KURAMA: **approaching the staircase**, **looking upward, nearly falling backwards** That is certainly a long climb.

MAGIC: Yes. But if you ignore the climbing, you'll be fine. **addressing Yusuke and Kuwabara** So, you two ready for a hike?

Yusuke and Kuwabara did not hear Magic's question, for they were too busy tugging shirt collars and pulling each other's hair out. As usual, Yusuke was taunting Kuwabara. And as usual, Kuwabara responded to each remark with a fist to Yusuke's face, but missed every time...

MAGIC: How do you put up with them, Kurama?

KURAMA: I do what Hiei does: ignore them.

MAGIC: **laughs** At least you're honest. OK, shall we begin?

KURAMA: After you. **shouting back** Hey guys! We're heading up now!

Yusuke managed to escape Kuwabara and sprinted past Magic and Kurama. Kuwabara stumbled after him, but followed close behind, nearly running into Magic. Kurama avoided him but his sudden movement caused his shoulder to ache. Kurama let out a small groan. Magic took notice...

MAGIC: As soon as we reach the top, I'll be tending to Hiei. Then we'll get ya cleaned up, and I'll get ya some new clothes. Sound good?

KURAMA: That's fine. Thank you very much for what you're doing. I can't really thank you enough.

MAGIC: It's not a problem, REALLY. I'm just sorry y'all ended up here in the first place. Repta isn't exactly the best world you'd want to live on.

KURAMA: But it's so beautiful here. It seems to be more peaceful here than any other place I've been to, and I've traveled a lot.

MAGIC: **looks to Hiei, then at the steps** It certainly does seem peaceful enough. I wish it was now, though.

KURAMA: What do you mean by that?

MAGIC: Ah, I'll have to explain when Hiei wakes up. It's better if I tell all of you at once.

Kurama gave a nod and looked up to the top of the enormous tree, admiring its size and beauty. Then his eyes scrolled down to see an exhausted Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them had run up the path as fast as they could and wore themselves out. Magic and Kurama could hear them panting as they approached the two...

MAGIC: Tired already? We're only half way there. C'mon! Just a little ways to go.

Yusuke was sitting on the ground with his hands on his knees. He was breathing as hard as Kuwabara, who was standing hunched over and also had his hands on his knees. Both of them looked at Magic like she had gone insane. Their tired faces were stared back at with a grin from Magic...

MAGIC: Let's go. At this rate, it'll be dark by the time you two reach the top.

Kurama chuckled as he followed Magic farther up the tree. The two boys sighed. Kuwabara helped Yusuke stand up and they marched on. The group came to a bridge covered in vines and moss. It was a very old-looking bridge, even the vines tieing it to the posts looked ancient. It gently swayed left and right as everyone crossed the bridge. On the other side it was solid path again, but instead of having the steps made naturally out of the tree itself, they were made of hand-cut wood. They looked like normal stairs...very steep, ordinary stairs.

They had finally reached the top. Kurama and Magic were relieved of Yusuke and Kuwabara's complaining about the staircase. They walked alongside a branch of the tree, which was connected to the porch. It was hollow for about twelve feet or so before it was cut short and made into an entrance way. The porch was huge, covering several square feet. There were more steps that led down to a lower level of the porch. There, the railing surrounding the porch was covered in vines. One could see the waterfall to the far right and the many cliffs from the front. The higher branches of the tree stuck out about as far as the first level of the porch, providing shade up to the steps. They drooped over a bit, nearly touching the top of the hollow branch. There was a sliding glass door at the end (or beginning) of the hollow branch. Inside, there was a hallway leading into a large room, and a few vacant rooms off the hallway.

Magic turned the corner first. She walked to the glass door, wrapped the end of her tail around the handle, and pulled the door open. She walked inside, closely followed by Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who were all gaping at how spacious it was inside. Immediately to the right, there was a large room with three small steps leading down to the floor. A long strip of red moss grew in the middle of the room, serving as a carpet. Around the soft patch of moss was a three person couch made of what felt like leather, a chair at the end of the couch angled to face the corner next to the doorway, another chair on the right side of the room facing the opposite corner, and another couch identical to the one on the left. A large glass window faced the doorway. Its frame was made out of the bark of the room's walls. One could see only small trees off into the distance. If one looked close enough, a little of the Goane Desert could be seen.

Across from that room, there was a walk-in closet big enough to fit a horse inside. It was also hollowed out, having natural walls and flooring. As everyone made their way down the hall, more rooms were passed, three on each side counting the closet from before. After the first room on the right was a smaller room with two windows at the end facing the forest. However, only light from the windows could be seen out of that room, as the door was slightly cracked open. Opposite that room was a guest room. Its door was wide open, revealing two empty spaces on the wall. They served as windows, minus the glass. The waterfall could be seen clearly from this particular bedroom. There was a closet, a bathroom, and two queen-size beds inside with a nightstand in between them. It was the same for the last two remaining rooms, except the view from the windows was of the forest.

Kuwabara was peeking at the rooms on the left, whereas Yusuke was observing the rooms on the right. They were especially excited about the largest room from when they came in. Kurama also took notice, but kept his mind focused on where Magic was leading them...

KUWABARA: Man, this place is so cool! It's like a gigantic tree house!

YUSUKE: **shouting** Hey Kuwabara! You can see the waterfall perfectly from this room!

KUWABARA: Yeah and the room over here has an awesome carpet! Well, actually it's moss, but it feels just like a shag rug!

YUSUKE: Oh cool! Lemme see!

As they ran off exploring, Magic and Kurama came to the end of the hallway. They entered an even bigger room than the first. Its floor was not natural, but made of tile. It was cold against Kurama's bare feet. Kurama leaned against the counter that followed all around the room. He looked about; there were cupboards lining the room as well, above the counter. Small roots were hanging down from the ceiling onto the cupboards. Large, blue mushrooms were growing on top of and underneath the cupboards. Each gave off a soft blue glow, which provided enough light to illuminate the room and part of the hallway. There was an island table in the middle of the room, upon which Magic placed Hiei. Magic walked over to an anonymous cabinet, searching for bandages and medicine. Hiei's body was perspiring uncontrollably. Small puddles of sweat formed under his arms and head. His breathing was quick-paced, which worried Kurama greatly. But Kurama had his own problems to worry about, too. He was still clutching his shoulder, and also trying to ignore the pain of the small, deep cuts in his flesh from when he was pecked by the desert birds. His feet grew cold from standing on the tile floor, so he hopped onto the counter, which was also a bit chilly. Kurama was still wearing his night clothes and jacket from the night Kayko came to his house. He took his mind off of the chilly counter and focused on Hiei.

After circling the room, Magic came back to Hiei with gauze and a jar filled with a juicy substance. She unwrapped the shredded part of Hiei's pants covering his wound, dipped a small strip of gauze into the jar and rubbed it on Hiei's leg. Magic then wrapped a longer, clean strip of the bandage around the bite. She also wiped away what sweat she could on his face and body. Lastly, she walked to another cabinet and pulled out another jar filled with what she called "pu-ma" juice. She lifted Hiei's head so that she could pour a little of the juice into his mouth. Magic rubbed his throat gently so he could swallow; Hiei coughed a little when he tasted the bitter juice sliding down into his stomach. He gave a short grunt but did not speak nor make a motion. Magic laid his head back down and put away the pu-ma juice.

Kurama was done waiting his turn. Magic now came over with the gauze and jar in hand (or in claw). She asked Kurama to remove his jacket, which was a little difficult because of his shoulder. Magic pulled the other sleeve off and placed the jacket on the counter top. Kurama also removed his night shirt, revealing his chest covered in tiny scratches and beak marks. Magic dipped the gauze into the substance as before and patted each cut. The same was done on his arms, back, and legs. She put a little more on Kurama's shoulder and wrapped it with bandages. A few patches were put on the slightly deeper cuts and scrapes on Kurama's face and limbs...

MAGIC: There we go. Not quite as good as new, but good enough, no?

KURAMA: Ah, thank you.

MAGIC: But of course. I'll show you to your room after I get Hiei tucked in, a'ight?

Kurama nodded. He slid off the counter and back onto the cold floor. Magic picked up Hiei and walked around the corner into the right bedroom nearest the medical room. She laid Hiei in the bed next to the windows. It was night now. Felius Repta's whitish-blue moonlight shined through the branches of the tree and into the bedroom. Shadows were cast onto Hiei as he was tucked into bed. She brushed his bangs back, which flopped back over his closed jagan. His breathing was not as quick-paced now, and his body temperature was gradually returning to normal. Magic took one last look at him before she finally left the room. She cracked the door and told Kurama to follow her to the next room on the right.

While Kurama walked inside, Magic went to the closet near the entrance of her home. She pulled out a robe and clean shirt, just a plain white piece of clothing. Kurama humbly accepted them, since it was also a bit chilly in the room. Magic pulled back the sheets on the bed while Kurama put on the shirt...

MAGIC: Hope you have a good night. Sorry if it gets a little cold in here. Temperature is kind of weird in Kernan Forest. Could be warm one night and freezing the next **low laugh** Tonight should all right, though. The branches of the Red Spiral tree should keep the moonlight out of your eyes, too.

Magic was making her way to the hallway when Kurama stopped her before she left the room...

MAGIC: Hum?

KURAMA: I want to thank you again, for all that you are doing for us.

MAGIC: Seriously, it's no big deal. Really...

KURAMA: You keep saying that, but it _is _important---to all of us. You are a very good friend.

Magic grinned at Kurama's remark. She left the room and closed the door. Leaning up against the wall, Magic looked down at the floor, Kurama's words repeating over in her mind. _You are a good friend, Kurama, all of you are good friends. But how long can I keep you all safe...?_

The catgon walked to the large room near the front. Kuwabara and Yusuke were practically falling asleep on each other as they laid on the moss. Magic shook her head, smiling. She shook the two to wake them, but they remained on the floor. They were carried to the last vacant room. Yusuke was placed in the first bed near the door, and Kuwabara was put in the second. Once they were tucked in, Magic left their room, closing the door quietly. She was making her way through the medical room, when she suddenly heard someone coughing. She dashed to Hiei's door, opening it slowly at first, then wider and wider until it touched the wall.

Hiei was leaning over the edge of the open window, spatting blood everywhere. Magic climbed over the bed to get to Hiei. She held him close to her so that he would not lean over too far and fall. There was blood and saliva dripping from his mouth, down his chest and about to his knees. His hands were stained as well, from when he tried to cover his mouth when he started to cough. Magic rubbed his back in circular motions, moving the poison to his stomach. However, it did not help much, as Hiei was standing up. He then fell back into Magic, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Blood was smeared onto Magic's fur and shirt as she repositioned Hiei to lean him up against her while she leaned up against the bed.

Moonlight shined brightly into the room through the branches. Broken shadows were placed everywhere. Hiei rested on the catgon, his body perspiring like mad, blood still dripping from his mouth. Magic occasionally wiped some away, and also wiped away sweat on his face. Hiei's body shook some because of the night air's chill. His breathing was medium-paced, not quite normal, but not abnormally fast either. Magic held him close to herself, keeping him warm. Her shirt and arms were somewhat drenched in sweat, but she cared not. She would withstand anything to keep him stay comfortable.

A breeze blew into the room. Hiei shivered, his teeth chattering a little, as he was wearing only his pants and bandages. Magic wrapped her tail around his waist, and hugged him tighter to keep him warm...

MAGIC: **whispering** Tis all right. I'll keep you close.

Hiei muttered something...

MAGIC: Hiei?

Only parts of words left his lips. It was difficult to understand them all, even for Magic...

HIEI: _...t--nsh--a-ghyu..ha--hn..._

Hiei tried his hardest to speak, but the poison in his chest cavity was making it difficult for him to breathe, and thus, difficult to speak...

MAGIC: Ah, don't say anything. Just...rest for now. And---you're welcome.

End chapter 6


End file.
